Sasuke vs Itachi
by MaiaNishikawa23
Summary: I used the author's methods to find insight on what characters are like. This is not a list nor is it a Q and A. I am simply comparing and contrasting the two brothers as people! Enjoy!


_***If you don't already know, __I use the same methods as the author of Naruto does to determine the personalities of each of the characters, and so far of my many predictions, almost all of them were proven correct!! So if anyone has any questions about any of the characters that they haven't directly published in the series itself, I am the self-proclaimed legitimate aid who will give you the most accurate answers to them. I use astrology, Japanese symbolism and culture, numerology, and psychology to get insight. I have made all of my fanfic (except for the ones that are purely comedic) as close to each characters personality as I possibly can! My favorite characters that I have devoted most of my time to are Kabuto Yakushi and Itachi Uchiha because I relate to them on an incredible deep level, but I also have a lot on Kakashi, the other jounin, Orochimaru, and many of the genin.***_

_For those of you who don't care about accuracy and just want to read some great fanfic, I'm sure you will all enjoy as well!!_

**Foodstuffs**

Both Uchiha boys are pretty bland eaters.

**Sasuke**: Favorite Foods: Tomatoes, White Rice, apples (especially the red ones), chicken, and junk food. The only sweets he really likes are jolly ranchers.

Favorite Drinks: Coke, Water. Nothing else.

**Itachi**: Foods- Favorite foods are Cabbage and Origini with seaweed in it. You can always count on Itachi to eat his vegetables ^_^ He thinks salt is usually gross. He has a sweet tooth too.

Drinks: Itachi drinks tea. A lot. In fact, it's one of his hobbies to collect sample different kinds of tea. He also really likes V8.

**Likes and dislikes**

**Sasuke-** What sasuke says in one of the first episodes really is true. He doesn't particularly like anything. He was a very family oriented guy and since that isn't really possible now he doesn't have much of a preference. He's totally focused on achieving his goal. to him nothing else matters but his brother's death. (After achieving that though he did finally admit he kind of liked all the fan girls gushing over him. )The things he hates fall into a couple main categories. First, he hates anything annoying. He also hates arguing. The rest are inconsistent, depending on his mood swings.

**Itachi**

Itachi has a very wide variety of things he likes and doesn't like. Though he will never be the one to do it with many people around, he does like childish enthusiasm in people. Contrastingly, he also is kind of into the whole dark mysterious kyotee howling at a full moon business. He really likes to relax but of course doesn't get to very often.

**Hobbies and Interests**

**Sasuke**: Sasuke is a nose to the grindstone guy. He trains and trains until he can't train anymore. Then he'll shlump on the couch and maybe take a nap for a couple hours and then go back and training again. If he ever does anything fun it will be to take a long walk. If Sasuke were real and living in the current time period, if he's feeling in an especially good mood he would go to a movie or on a rare occasion a concert with Suigetsu. He would really like cars and spend a lot of time at the gym.

**Itachi- **His favorite hobby is eating at traditional Japanese food restaurants. He likes literature a lot, reading a bunch of dark and serious novels. He likes to go sailing, but usually alone. Itachi is into intellectual talk, debating different ideas and morals. He keeps up on events.

The last thing either of the Uchiha Brothers would ever be into is Musical theatre.

**When They Let You In**

It is a traditional Uchiha trait at least among the men to conceal their true feelings and personalities. The like to appear hard-core, don't mess with me, I'm a tough guy. But on the rare occasion they do think you're fit to open up to they are actually truly kind of softies on the inside. :]

**Sasuke**: Sasuke's inner self is constantly brooding over negative things. He is vulnerable and needs to be mothered over. He really just wants to make himself better, and is like naruto a true hard worker. If he lets you in he will reach out to you, give you everything. He has a dry sarcastic sense of humor and is sometimes touchy. He's someone you can depend on. In relationships he is very dominant.

**Itachi** on the inside is split personality. Either he shows shikamaru's daydreaming carelessness, blow through life attitude, or he will be like the twilight saga with his dark side that he perceives as misunderstood. If you ever wonder what's going on inside his head, know he's pretty restless. He can't sit still. He really cares about how he sees himself (which is unrealistic) and doesn't care about being an outcast. If you can connect with him, he'll let you in even more. Then you'll find out that he's completely ignorant. Itachi hates fighting but loves arguing. He has a witty sense of humor. All he really wants is for people to get along. His deepest truest desire is to be free.

**Women**

Here's the section you really care about ;P

**Sasuke** likes girls with long hair true enough. While he likes someone to fan over him and tend to his every need and make him feel strong, he also needs someone who can be a friend. He doesn't go for the softhearted weak willed girls. He goes for the loud, forceful independent ones who can hold their own. Traditionally masculine traits. When it comes to love, sasuke is your manly man who will protect you and let you feel his muscles... as long as you pamper him too. Women to him aren't about true love, romantic starlight filled dinners- they're hot and need to me made out with.

**Itachi** on the other hand is somewhat different but still the same. Like his brother, girls are not top priority. In fact in itachi's case girls are nothing of importance at all. He doesn't date or pursue romantic relationships. First of all, he doesn't need to and second of all, he won't open up to anyone male let alone a female, whom he was brought up to believe are lesser than even normal men. If he were to associate with anyone romantically, it would be some kind of subtle flirting comment that one must be quite smart to have picked up. If he were to consider you, before he asks you he'll study you and see how much potential you have together. He plans things out and gathers information from watching you. After he finally makes up his mind, he'll take you to a carnival or a movie, and if you pass his standards, you'll both go get a romantic dinner. He really looks for someone he can share a deep connection with. While his brother likes girls with masculine traits (masculine girls normally take pride in being 'feminine') Itachi likes quiet feminine women. You need to be understanding and kind. He doesn't make commitments though and you may fight. He believes in true love- would accept nothing less- but gave up on it long ago.

**Other stuff**

Sasuke takes after his father while Itachi takes after his mother.

Itachi is a dog person (the one that naruto dragged into a mine field would be perfect) while Sasuke is a cat person. He would be the one to date the girl with the cats.

If sasuke gets mad, it happens all at once. Big scary lightning showers and yelling. But after a while his rage will give out and he'll slowly back down. When Itachi gets mad, he'll start and then get bigger. He doesn't growl like sasuke, he shrieks and sharringan's you!!!

Sasuke is decisive. Itachi is not. Sasuke likes to sit still. Itachi does not.

Itachi's IQ is 20 more than his younger brothers. (171)


End file.
